This invention relates generally to disc brakes, and more particularly concerns the provision of a compact caliper assembly wherein braking force is more uniformly transmitted to disc engaging linings, and wherein such linings may be easily removed and replaced.
In conventional disc brake design, braking force is transmitted from a cylindrical plunger or plungers at one or opposite sides of the rotating disc to a lining or linings engageable with the disc. Lengthening of the lining to produce greater braking area is limited by the size of the plunger, since the plunger directly transmits force only to a cylindrical central portion of the lining. Therefore, to increase the direct force transmission path, the diameter of the plunger must be increased, which objectionably increases the overall size of the caliper assembly.
Further, in conventional disc brake structures, removal and replacement of the linings, as for example after wear, is made excessively difficult and time consuming due to the necessity to demount or disassemble much of the caliper assembly.
There is, accordingly, need for improvements to disc brakes which will overcome the above problems.